


Valentime's Day Kiss

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Written for Valentine's Day prompt: In a closet/armoire/cupboard kissing





	Valentime's Day Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Hogwarts Honey

~~~~

It started out as an ordinary enough day. Snape was looking through a dusty volume he'd found in a cupboard on the second floor of number twelve Grimmauld Place when Lupin stepped inside with him and closed the door.

"Lumos." The whispered spell brushed past Snape's ear in the cramped space, and the cupboard was lit by the warm yellow light of Lupin's wand.

"I beg your pardon!" Snape was crowded to the rear, the edge of a shelf digging into his back.

"Shhh."

"Aren't you a bit old for games?" It was hard to sound suitably crushing with cobwebs in his hair, but Snape gave it his sarcastic best.

Lupin squirmed rather disconcertingly as he turned in the tight space to face Snape. He worked his arm loose and set his wand on top of a box of old chamber pots, then plucked the book from Snape's hands and set it on the shelf that was currently making a dent in Snape's spine.

"Do you know what today is?"

Snape had to force his eyes to focus on the face just inches from his own, and his mind to _stop_ focusing on all the places where that lean, warm body was touching his.

"Wednesday."

"Yes, very good, it _is_ Wednesday." Lupin smiled. "What else?"

"Lupin, I hardly think that this is the time or place for guessing games, nor am I a person with whom it is advisable to play games on any occasion."

"You're right." Lupin nodded emphatically. Then, with a rather predatory gleam in his eyes, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over Snape's. 

Snape stood rigidly unmoving as, once again, that wicked mouth teased his. 

"What are you doing?" His lips barely moved over the question; Lupin was too close.

"Kissing you." Again the werewolf's mouth ghosted over his.

"Why?" Their breath mingled.

"Because it's Valentine's Day." There was the briefest touch of tongue against his lower lip. "Because I've wanted to do this for ages."

"Why?" Snape could barely force out the word. 

"Because you're dead sexy the way you stalk about the place with your snark and your billowing robes." He kissed the corner of Snape's mouth. "You, with your haughty demeanor and your expertise."

"Expertise in what?" Snape was having trouble following the conversation. The cupboard was very small.

"In everything you do. You're good and you know it, and I find that just so fucking hot." Lupin drew back and gave him an amused look. "Of course, in my fantasies, you kiss me back."

"You have fantasies about me? In cupboards?" Snape's eyebrows were lost in his hairline. 

Lupin leaned into him, rolling his hips against Snape's, and Snape felt light-headed as his blood abandoned his brain for points south.

"Come on, Severus." There was a hint of amusement in the words as Lupin moved his stubble-rough jaw over Snape's cheek. "I _know_ you know how to kiss." His hands wandered down Snape's flank to his hips. "I saw you at school, you know. With Barty Crouch and with Regulus, and I heard the rumors."

Snape felt a surge of anger as old buttons were pushed, but those feelings took a left turn into lust when Lupin went on. 

"I was so jealous." 

Without knowing how he accomplished it, Snape fists were suddenly clutching the front of Lupin's robes, shoving him back against a stack of boxes. A cracked vase teetered and fell from its perch on the top one, narrowly missing Snape's head as he leaned in and kissed Lupin. A rough kiss, with tongue and teeth and soft growls, a kiss that went on for a rather long time, a kiss accompanied by the firm pressure of Snape's thigh grinding between Lupin's legs.

"Oh, gods!" Lupin gasped for breath, his hands clutching at Snape's arse. 

"Animal." Snape growled and raised his knee a bit. "Rut against me, Lupin. Hump my leg like the beast you are." He leaned in and bit Lupin's neck. "Come all over yourself, and I might let you suck me off." He licked the purpling bite mark.

Lupin responded with a desperate cry, frotting against Snape enthusiastically, his fingers undoubtedly leaving bruises on Snape's behind. He came with a deep moan and slumped against Snape's shoulder. Snape snorted and pushed back, winding a fist in Lupin's hair and forcing him down on his knees. When Lupin reached for him, Snape slapped his hands aside, freeing his own cock and wiping it slowly over Lupin's lips.

"Now suck."

Lupin did. With expertise of his own, with a wicked tongue, with hot, wet suction, and with a firm grip on Snape's bollocks. And when Snape came – too soon! – Lupin licked him clean, then stood and shoved him back into the awkward shelf once more. 

This time, Snape responded to the soft touch of Lupin's lips. This time, he kissed back, opening his mouth to allow Lupin's tongue entrance. This time, his hands were tangled in Lupin's hair as Lupin kissed his neck.

"So."

They straightened their clothing as best they could in the cramped space.

"Indeed."

"We still on for dinner after the meeting? I thought maybe that small place in Tuscany."

Snape opened the door a crack, and looked around the deserted hall. "The one with the hand-made pasta and private vineyard?" 

"I took the liberty of obtaining a Portkey." 

"That will be quite satisfactory." Snape gave Lupin a brisk nod and headed off toward the stairs, a spring in his step. While he may not be a romantic, Snape had no objection to the fact that his lover was. Even if he did have strange fantasies involving cupboards.

~~ *!* ~~


End file.
